Treason
by serenityVoid
Summary: A young Irken defective named Kiv is convicted of treason for trying to help fight in an Irken Revolution against the Kilanians.The Armada hates defectives, they will not believe her nor do they care. A young Irken male will come to rescue her. OCxOC
1. Defiance

_Treason_

_Chapter One : Defiance_

_As night fell upon Irk , the Irken citizens slept peacefully and undisturbed . Some Irkens could not sleep well , could not visualize joyful and peaceful dreams... for their minds were full of worry and panic . The question , " Should we run?... Should we hide?... Or shall we wait... wait for the eternal peace to return?... Shall we all die?... " lingered within their clouded minds ._

_The event that would change every Irkens' life , the Irken Revolution , would destroy many . Some Irkens secretly knew that Irk was under control by the Kilanians . Over eons of being overruled , many Irkens have been seized for no good reason ._

_The Kilanians had secretly sent spies to Irk , to steal valueable information . Sensitive documents the Irkens had , were vulnerable . The Kilanians wanted the documents that contained the secrets of Irken technology , economics , but more importantly , the army's weaknesses and top secret battle techniques . If the Kilanians steal those documents , the Irken Armada would surely fall ._

_Clouds slowly filled the night sky , engulfing the outside world with a light , cool breeze . In the distance , sounding alarms for the beginning of the evacuations of the citizens . _

_The sleeping Irkens quickly jumped out of their beds and rose to their feet , grabbed all the valueables they could , and ran out of their homes . Buildings were lit on fire , the Irkens watched in terror as some fellow Irkens were kidnapped from their homes by Kilanian soldiers . A mother was seperated from her smeet , leaving all the Irkens watching , run to her to comfort her , others fled to save her smeet . No one has ever seen a mother hurt like this , they say it's worse than when they lose their smeet to death , but the worst is being torn apart..._

_Every Irken within a 100 - mile radius of the alarms were quickly instructed to move to lower ground and escape and / or try not come within the vicinity of warzones . Now , the entire Irken Civilization will fall to its knees... if they don't prevail in battle..._

_In a shadowed alley dwelled a female Irken , she did not pay any attention to the sirens , but instead , tried to figure out a way that she could help fight . Her name is Kiv , a known defective to the Tallests . She silently sneaked past several Kilanian soldiers , in search for a weapon . _

_Kiv looked towards a brick wall and saw a gun . She quickly ran towards it and grabbed it and silently filled it with the appropriate amount of ammo . She took a few steps towards the soldiers silently , and quickly aimed at them and quickly pulled the trigger , killing them . She gulped as she saw Irken soldiers run towards her , she tried to run , but it was no use . A guard chained her from behind and the rest took her to be confronted by the Tallests ._


	2. Conviction

_Treason_

_Chapter Two : Conviction_

_Her heart dropped , for just this single action , she would surely be killed for treason . The guards gripped her wrists tightly , guiding her to the Tallests . Kiv silently gulped as she saw fellow Irkens in fear , knowing that they knew that she had commited a serious crime . _

_They entered an enormous room , which the Tallests stood in . The guards immediately released the chains on Kiv and threw her in front of their leaders . Tallest Red looked down upon her with aggression in his eyes . Kiv slowly tried to back away from him but immediately Red grabbed her by her collar and made them see eye-to-eye . Kiv's eyes showed the signs of fear , Red threw her down at the ground with much force . _

_" It's that damn defective.. " Red muttered under his breath to his co - Tallest . Purple hovered over to Red's side and glared at Kiv in disgust . _

_" M-My Tallests!... I was only trying to help and keep the Armada alive! " Kiv stuttered with her words . _

_" Silence you futile defective! " Red yelled , grabbing her by the antennaes . Kiv yelped in pain and looked at Red . _

_Kiv remained silent . _

_" Guards! Take this defective to the Chamber of Sorrows immediately! " Red demanded to the guards standing by the door . The guards saluted , " Yes, my Tallest! " The guards quickly ran towards Kiv . _

_" No! " Kiv attempted to flee the area , but ran into even more guards . Surrounded , Kiv fell to her knees , " No... " As she looked down at the ground , the guards picked her up and led her into the depths of the Chamber ._

_Deep within the Chamber lay the skeletal remains of the imprisoned Irkens before her . Her eyes once again filled with fear as the guards chained her up against a wall . _

_" P-Please! Let me g-go! You have to believe me! " Kiv whimpered ._

_" Defectives can not be trusted in this Armada , therefore we do not and WILL NOT believe your faulty lies . " The guards argued and left . Kiv began to tear up and looked up at the brick ceiling which provided light with the current moonlight that shone . She took a deep breath and sighed deeply , " Could my life get any worse?... " Kiv muttered to herself ._


End file.
